Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical data handling system and particularly to a new chemical data handling system for storing and orderly arranging the structures of compounds or material data within a memory and for displaying such data in the form suitable for application.
In the chemical and pharmaceutical industries, investigators deal with many kinds of compounds, and enormous time and labor are required for the orderly arranging of chemical structure data for such compound and general data If such chemical data can be arranged easily and orderly arranged chemical data can be reedited, the investigators can thus spend more of their time for investigations.
Therefore, advent of data handling system for easily arranging or editing chemical data and also easily displaying the orderly arranged chemical data for investigators has long been expected.